1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine having an improved coupling structure of a cabinet and an element receiving unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus that washes laundry by rotating a cylindrical rotating tub into which laundry and wash water are received or provided. Examples of washing machines include a drum washing machine in which laundry received in a horizontally installed rotating tub is washed by being lifted upward along an inner circumference of the rotating tub and dropping as the rotating tub is rotated forward and in reverse about a horizontal axis. Another example is a vertical axis washing machine in which a pulsator provided in a vertically installed rotating tub generates water stream to wash laundry as the rotating tub is rotated forward and in reverse about a vertical axis.
A typical washing machine includes a cabinet defining an external appearance of the washing machine, a cylindrical tub installed within the cabinet to receive wash water therein, and a wash tub rotatably installed within the tub to receive laundry to be washed therein. An element receiving unit in which elements required for operation of the washing machine are received may be coupled to the cabinet.
Although the element receiving unit has been assembled to the cabinet using separate fastening members, such as screws, need for the fastening members to assemble the element receiving unit causes increased product price and deteriorated production efficiency. In addition, the element receiving unit has a limited installation position and frequently tends to be separated due to external shock.